Storm
by PrncssBunny
Summary: UsagixSeiya oneshot. She sees her love betray her, but now Serenity realizes that she was wrong to sacrafice destiny for true happiness...  Sorry, its a terrible summarry, but please read! Look for the Sequel 'Aftermath!
1. Storm

Hey there! This is my FIRST Fanfic, so be easy on me. Please Read and Review! Thanx!

Also, I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters... I am simply using them for my own personal gain.

**Storm**

NeoQueen Serenity ran down the staircase of the Crystal Palace, tears rolling down her face. She raced out the front doors and into the garden, her long, silvery hair flying behind her as she ran to her favorite spot, the roses. Serenity fell to the ground between a red rose bush and a white rose bush and buried her head and her hands.

"WHY!?!" she screamed into the sky as she sobbed harder. Images filled her mind of the past and present. Her love, Darien, all the trials they went through to get where they were today. Serenity weapt as she recalled the sight that beheld her only moments ago.

_FLASHBACK_

Serenity had decided to return early from meetings with the Planetary Alliance with wonderful news for her love, her king, Endymion, who did not attend the meetings. It was late when she finally arrived back home, so she was sure that he would be in their bedroom sleeping. Serenity raced up the stairs and to their bedroom. Serenity opened the door slightly and stood there in shock.

Endymion, her love, was wrapped in another woman's arms, panting. He had yet to notice Serenity's arrival as he cupped the woman's face and said, "I love you, Setsuna." He kissed her passionatly and it was then he heard a slight gasp and jerked his head towards the door. His eyes went wide when he saw Serenity standing there. Serenity turned and fled, tears streaming down her face.

_END FLASHBACK_

"How could he do that to me? I thought he loved me! After all we went through together to get here," Serenity cried to no one as she clutched her stomach. "Why me? I gave him everything. How could he?" Serenity sat there, sobbing as the rain began to fall. She heard shouting in the distance, but paid no attention to it. Everything she ever cared about was gone in a simple fleeting moment. It was then that she felt truly regretful. "How could I do it? Why did I trade true happiness for this? I never wanted to be queen. I just wish…" It was then that Serenity thought of someone she hadn't in a long time. _'Seiya,' _she thought. _'Why didn't I see it sooner? Why didn't I see just how much I loved him?' _Serenity just sat there as her heart broke even more at the thought of how she must have hurt him back then. Serenity tore at the red rose bushes and began crushing them. Blood began to cover her hands as the thorns tore at her flesh.

"I have lost it all," She sobbed. "There is nothing left for me. " Endymion stopped as he saw her, sitting there in the dirt, soaked to the bone. The sight made his heart break , knowing that it was him who hurt her.

"Serenity," he spoke softly. Serenity looked up at him and glared.

"So now you come to see the damage you have done?" Serena spat at him. "How could you? All I have ever done is love you. I have always been faithful and loyal. Why? And with one of my senshi?! Am I not that important to you?"

"Sere, it's not that simple," Endymion started.

"You filthy liar!" Serenity said as she stood. _'Oh Seiya, how I wish you were here with me. I realize now just how much I truly love you.' _The rain came pouring down harder as lighting flashed across the sky and thunder make the ground shake.

"Please, love, you need to calm down," Endymion started again.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Serenity screamed, her anger rising. Within her, Serenity felt the Imperium Silver Crystal build its power. "And it is pretty apparent that I am not your 'love' either."

"Sere, be reasonable," Endymion tried again.

"How long?" Serenity asked, her voice laced with venom. "How long have you and that bitch who has the nerve to be one of my trusted Senshi been fucking around?"

Endymion was shocked to hear her speak such language, "It doesn't matter…"

"Oh, but it does…," Serenity said as she stood slowly. The rain grew increasingly harder as the unnatural storm grew. "You see, I had such wonderful news for you."

"News?" Endymion asked, puzzled.

"But now I see that not even ChibiUsa is worth being with you," Serenity said coldly.

"ChibiUsa?" Endymion whispered. "Oh God… are you?"

"Pregnant? Why yes, DEAR, I just found out today. Amy noticed I was looking a little ill at the conference and checked me out. I am 3 months along…Not that you care." Endymion moved towards her to embrace her, but she pushed him away. "Don't you dare touch me, not after you have had your hands all over your whore!" Serenity yelled as a huge clap of thunder hit. Serenity turned towards the white roses, stroking their worn petals, "You know, I have always wondered what would have happened if I had taken the other path laid out for me…Accepted another's love. I just cannot believe that I gave up a love like no other for THIS!"

"What do you mean?" Endymion said curiously.

"Remember the battle with Galaxia? Someone else came into my heart, stood by my side, and helped me make it. He confessed his love for me, but stupid me had to follow a destiny that in truth I never wanted any part of. And look at where this has brought me?" Serenity said as she turned to him. "At this point, I wish I was dead."

"You are speaking of Seiya? Right?" Endymion asked, knowing he was on dangerious grounds.

"Yes, I am… He is the man I truly love," Serenity declared, which broke Endymion's heart.

"Sere, you can't really mean that," Endymion said, his voice sounding hazard.

Serenity smiled, "Yes, I do mean it. I wish I had never stayed with you. I wish I would have accepted Seiya's love and never looked back. The only part I regret is that he will never know." Serenity looked to the ground. "I only wish there was some way I could tell him." The Silver Crystal slowly began to glow from Serenity's brooch she always wore.

"We can work this out, love," Endymion said, trying to get through to her. "We can make this work for ChibiUsa."

"NO!" Serenity screamed. All was silent for a moment as Serenity stood there thinking until the perfect thought came to mind. "I will raise my daughter without you. From this moment on, you are dead to me… I cannot even stand the sight of you," Serenity said with disgust. "You will no longer rule Crystal Tokyo with me. It is only because you are the Prince of Earth that I do not banish you from this planet. You will leave this palace at once, or you will feel the true wrath of the Silver Crystal."

Endymion was shocked. He hung his head in defeat, knowing that he could not win against her. The only thing he could do was bow his head, "As you wish, my Queen." Endymion walked away slowly, knowing he had made a grave mistake when he tried to carry on an affair with one of her senshi. But he left, not making a scene he left.

Serenity stood there, watching as the storm grew stronger, as the tears continued to stream down her face. "What do I do now? How will I go on? Will my heart ever quit hurting?" A lone figure stalked towards her back, making sure she didn't hear them as they continued to sneak up on Serenity. As they grew closer, the figure listened closely to the words Serenity were saying.

"I do not know how I will go on…. I only hope she is not too upset with me. I just couldn't do it. Not after seeing him with her. Oh, Seiya, I wish you were here so I could tell you how much I love you."

Suddenly two strong arms encirlcled her waist as leaned close to whisper in her ear, "I love you too, Odango." Serenity turned and instantly her face lit up.

"Seiya!"

The end.

A/N: There you go! Hope you enjoyed... Sorry it was so short. The next one will be longer. Let me know what you think! -Bunny


	2. AN: Please Read!

A/N:

Well I am happy for all the reviews I have gotten…. This really makes me feel good.

Now It seems like I have run into a bit of a complex…. I cannot decide whether to just leave it as it is… add to it…. Or make a sequel. So I am gonna let you, my readers decide.

Simply hit the review button and let me know. Should I make a sequel? Should I add to it? Or should I just leave it alone???

Let me know????

-Bunny


	3. AN: Please Read! Sequel Alert!

I just to let everyone to know I am doing a sequel… I already have the first chapter up… It is titled _Aftermath. _That way all of you can check it out and let me know what you think.

Bunny


End file.
